Who Spiked My Nestle Tea!
by CEHR Ally
Summary: (RATED M FOR SAFETY AND POSSIBLE SWEARING!) For my friend, 12MonthsOfMyHeart. Alex is a pretty normal girl in a big family. One day she drops her ipod, and, one things leads to another and... she's in the Outsiders, her favourite book! Find out what happens next in this crappy story of mine! (Sorry for the awful summary...)
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

**Who Spiked My Nestle Tea?**

**By the one and only CEHR Ally**

**~Chapter 1. Arrival~**

I was at home in my bedroom (well, shared with my parents on a little bed in the corner next to the closet). Everything was pretty quiet, considering everyone was still awake. Living in a big, noisy family like mine consisting mostly of girls has few advantages except that you get lots of 'feminine advice' from your sisters and mother. I'm the youngest in the family, being only fourteen years old among adults and senior high scholars. Thankfully this doesn't bother me much, since I recently got a cell phone.

*ROUGH! ROUGH! ROUGH!*

"Shut up, Lucky!", I yelled agitatedly at my dog. She's a big brown mixed dog with black mixed into her fur; she's friendly, but damn can she bark!

*ROUGH! AROOOOOH~*

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Stupid dog…". Mentally, I added, _Naw, I love her._

I went back to reading fan fiction on my ipod. Alysha, my partially-Asian friend, had introduced me to both the app and the story. It was yaoi(boy x boy), and went _all the way_, if you know what I mean. It was a fan fiction of my favourite book and movie that we're reading in school, The Outsiders. The pairing is Johnny and Ponyboy, and it's a cute story… except for the… sex (for lack of better words to call it).

_Man, it would friggin awesome if I went into The Outsiders and lived with Ponyboy!_, I daydreamed (or consciously night-dreamed…?). _Lol, I can imagine myself just knocking on his door and going, "Hey, can I live here?". He'd probably say no, though…_

"Knock on wood.", I said, not wanting to jinx myself.

I rolled over and reached over to knock on the dark hardwood floor, my ipod in hand, when I slipped off the bed and landed face-first into the floor. I yelped at the pain in my chin as I slid into an awkward position where my upper body was on the floor and my legs still on my bed. I laughed a bit at myself.

"Oops.", I said.

I slid myself fully off the bed and rolled onto my back ever so lazily. I looked at my ipod to see if I smacked the screen or something. I nearly cried; the screen was cracked a bit and everything on it was black.

"No! My baby!", I cried.

I unlocked it and realized it was okay. I sighed in relief.

_Thank god…_, I thought.

Then…

*CRSHHSHHH*

My ipod made some weird static-y noise and went all barcode on me. I flinched (with a bit of a late reaction) and felt an invisible force pulling me towards my ipod. I freaked out and dropped my ipod.

"HOLY SHI-"

I flailed around wildly and grabbed the chargers to my ipod and phone in an attempt to steady myself. Scrambling away from my ipod, I screamed my loudest (which is pretty damn loud) before being sucked into my ipod. Then it all went black. My last thought was something along the lines of…

_Who spiked my Nestle Tea?_

When I woke up, all I saw was some of my hair and a large mass of pink plastic with words scratched on it. I read them, dazed.

'_Greasers rule'…_, I read. I furrowed my brows in confusion. _'Greasers'?_, I thought. _What the hell does that mean?_

It didn't take me long to realize that I was laying down on my side on a slide in a park… at night. The sky was indeed pitch black, and I was holding my ipod and its charger, as well as my cell phone's charger. I was wearing plaid pyjama pants and a 'Epic Fail' shirt from my other friend, Kathia (she's hilarious). Unfortunately, this outfit doesn't include socks or shoes, but at least I'm wearing my glasses. Otherwise I'd be blind, and the darkness wouldn't help either. Moving on…

"Where the frig and I?", I exclaimed, no longer dazed.

Obviously, no one was around to answer me, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Meaning…

**PANIC MODE:**MID-WAY

I stuffed my ipod in my bra -right beside my cell phone- and awkwardly held their chargers in my left hand. I slid off the slide (weeee…) and stepped onto the cold sand. I shivered; it was friggin freezing out here! I rubbed my upper arms with my… err, hand (seeing as my left one was busy) to try to warm myself up. It didn't work (though I didn't really expect it to) so I thought I'd get moving to keep myself warm. I figured I'd think as I walked. Unfortunately, I forgot that I had no socks or shoes on as I walked out of the sand of the park and ended up stepping on a piece of glass.

"Ow!", I yelled.

I grabbed my foot and hopped around for a minute. I cursed under my breath; damn that hurt! I huffed and started walking, using my ipod as a flashlight to watch where I was going.

_How the fuck did I end up in a random park?_, I wondered as I avoided a green broken beer bottle. _Wait, I was sucked into my ipod! That's fucked up, man! Where am I anyways?!_

I wandered out of the park area and found myself in some neighbourhood-street-place. My feet were really sore (even though I avoided all big rocks and glass after that first piece) and I was cold all over. My curly hair was messy and tangled (probably from the 'Great Ipod Struggle') and my makeup was smudged and wearing thin. I felt and (I bet) looked shitty. All in all, I wasn't feeling so hot. I passed by a bunch of houses and even knocked on the doors of a few, asking to borrow their phones (though only the houses with the lights on still) cause I discovered mine was dead a while ago. But, each house I asked at, I was turned down cause they thought I was some suspicious person or something. That upset me a bit; did I really look _that_ bad? Eventually, I reached a house that looked somehow familiar to me. The lights weren't on, but I went and knocked on it anyway. I had this feeling… What was that word again? Alysha kept saying it… Um… Oh yeah! Premonition! I had this premonition that this was the 'House of Destiny'.

My heart was beating hard against my chest as I knocked thrice on the front door. I waited anxiously for someone to answer. When no one came, I knocked again, more loudly. Responded by silence again, I banged on the door. I heard a guy yell, 'I'm coming!' from beyond the door. After a short pause, there was a click and the door was unlocked. As the door opened, it revealed a tall and kinda muscle-y guy that looked around twenty five years old or so. He had piercing icy blue-green eyes and short but messy hair that was hard to see in the dark, though from what I could tell it was some shade of brown. He was wearing a white tank top and a pair of baggy jeans, and on his face he had a groggy and tired expression.

"What do you want, little girl?", he asked.

I asked him quietly, "Um, could I use your phone to call my parents?"

He just stared -almost glared- at me for a minute. I shuffled nervously under his hard gaze; he was intimidating. I waited for an answer; he felt like my last hope.

"… What's a girl like you doin' out here at this time of night anyways?", he asked finally.

I paused for an answer, "I seriously have no friggin idea."

He stared at me again, strangely this time, like I just said I was an alien or something. I felt even more uncomfortable than before with him staring at me like that.

"What's your name, little girl?", he asked me.

"Uh, it's Alexandra Fantano, but you can call me Alex.", I answered shyly.

He stared at me again but spoke without missing a beat, "I'm Darrell Curtis, but everyone calls me Dally.", he said.

I bit back a scream; DARREL CURTIS?! LIKE, THE ONE FROM THE OUTSIDERS?! DAFUQ?!

He looked me up and down, "You're not from around here are you, Alex?"

I hid my excitement -and other mixed feelings about this situation- well. "Uhh, no.", I answered, hiding the fact that I probably knew his future.

"Didn't think so.", he said. "Well, c'mon in, Alex. The phone is in the kitchen."

I gingerly entered the house, Dally closing the door behind me. He led me to the phone, which was indeed in the kitchen, and I called my house. I know by now that my phone call wouldn't reach them, because I'm in another friggin world. What world? The fucking Outsiders! Ponyboy Curtis, your heart shall be mine! (Hehehe…) As expected, it said that this number didn't exist. I tried to call Alysha next because she's read a bunch of fan fictions like this and she'd know what to do. Unfortunately, I got the same result. Sighing, I put the cord phone back where it was and turned to Darry.

"Uh, I don't think I got the right number or something cause it says that the number doesn't exist.", I said awkwardly. I was pretty sure he'd kick me out now that I've done all I needed to do.

He sighed, "Where do you live, kid? I can't just kick you out, it's too dangerous around here. I'll drive you home.", Darry offered.

I felt my cheeks redden; oh, if only Ponyboy offered to walk me home… I gave Darry a sheepish look.

"I, uh, live in… Canada.", I said.

He looked at me strangely, "Canada?"

"Canada.", I nodded.

"How in the world did you get here from Canada, of all places?", he asked.

I shrugged, "A plane?"

He groaned and face palmed, "I reckon you don't have a place to stay, either, huh, Alex."

I smiled nervously, "Nope."

He gave me a weary look, "Are you sure?"

I nodded meekly. With a final sigh, Darry ran a hand through his short and clean -not greasy- hair and said the sentence that changed my life forever (probably).

"You can stay here until we can contact your parents,"

*dies of fan girl-ism*

_He did not just say that!_, I thought incredulously. _Oh my god, he just said that! XDDDDDD_

I gave Darry an incredulous, but overjoyed, look mixed with shock. My brown eyes were wide, my mouth agape; I was stunned, really.

"Are you serious? Do you mean it?", I gushed.

He blinked, surprised, and gave me a slightly strange -but also amused- look. "Yeah, I do."

I jumped for joy, "Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best, Darry!", I squealed, laughing at myself a bit as well.

He let me have my little moment, while hushing me to be more quiet in between. Once I calmed down I was given a spot to sleep on the couch, some blankets and a pillow. He said he'd tell Sodapop and Ponyboy -who he mentioned are his brothers- in the morning. As I settled in my little bed on the couch, pulling the rough blankets over my cold body, Darry turned and started to walk upstairs when I stopped him.

"Uh, Darry?", I asked. He stopped and turned to me, question dancing in his icy eyes. "Uhh, thanks. For everything. I'll pay you back, I promise."

He gave me the ghost of a smile, "Don't sweat it, kid. You're to young for debts."

_Alysha isn't._, I thought idly, remembering how she was still in debt to two people before I came here.

With that, Darry went upstairs to bed and I settled into a sleep filled with thoughts of Ponyboy and how I had to save Johnny, if it wasn't already too late.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry! I'm such a procrastinator! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Awakening

**Who Spiked My Nestle Tea?**

**By the one and only CEHR Ally**

**~Chapter 2. Awakening~**

I awoke to the sound of hushed yelling.

"… where you thinking, Darry?!"

"I was thinking that maybe I couldn't kick a little girl outta the house in the middle of the night!"

I blinked sleepily and rubbed my eyes, sitting up in my… bed…?

_I'm not in my bed?_, I thought, dazed. _Where am I…?_

Memories of last night hit me like a bucket of bricks; I was in The Outsiders. This made me overjoyed, but also a bit scared. What if they ended up sending me to an orphanage or something? I'm more than aware that the Curtis' are very reasonable and caring people, but to them, I'm just a strange little girl that forced her way into their house in the middle of the night.

_Meh._, I thought. _I'm too happy to care right now. We'll figure it out later, I'm sure!_

"Oh, I think she's awake.", I heard Darry say.

"What? She is?", a teen asked, who I recognized immediately.

_Sodapop!_, I thought.

I rolled out of bed (literally) and fell on the ground with a yelp, tangled in the blanket Darry let me use.

_This is like the second time I've fallen off a bed in like… two days… I think._, I thought. _Fail._

"You okay, kid?", Darry asked.

I laughed a bit, "Yeah, I'm good."

I picked myself up off the ground and noticed that an awkward silence had fallen over us. Then, I remembered something my friends and I made up…

"CITY BOOOOOY!", I cried suddenly.

I blushed when I got the strangest looks from Darry and Sodapop, my ears burning. I laughed nervously; a few of my friends and I made that up. Whenever there's an awkward silence, you scream, 'CITY BOOOOOOY' and await the reactions of the people around you. Ugh, I just had to do that at a time like this… I am so dumb!

"It's this thing, okay?", I said defensively, still blushing.

Darry cleared his throat, "Anyways…"

Sodapop grinned at me suddenly, "I like her."

I flashed him a toothy grin, "I like you too. I'm Alex, who're you?"

Of course, I knew exactly who he was, but I didn't want them to know that. They'd think I was nuts or something and send me to some mental place with white cushion walls and put me in a straitjacket. Then again, that'd be pretty cool… No! Bad Alex! Bad! No going to mental wards! Bad!

"I'm Sodapop, Darry's little brother.", he grinned. "What's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?"

I blushed just slightly at the comment but replied simply, "Well, I… have no fucking clue.", with a smile.

He stared blankly -with silent calculations behind it all- at me for a moment, and for a second there I thought he was gonna look at me like I was an alien again. But this time he just laughed and slung an arm across my shoulders.

"You picked up a real charmer, Darry,", Sodapop remarked. "but shouldn't a little lady be home right about now? Her parents must be worried sick!"

I huffed, "When I tried to call them your phone said the number doesn't friggin exist.", I explained, a bit annoyed. "And they live in Canada, by the way."

Sodapop whistled, "How'd you get all the way over here? You don't look much older than sixteen…"

"Dude, I'm like fourteen.", I said.

He looked at me, surprised, and so did Darry. They looked at each other, then back at me again. I eyed the two strangely and waited for them to get over my age.

"Are you sure?", Sodapop asked stupidly.

Darry smacked him playfully upside the head, "How could she forget her own age!"

Sodapop pouted, "There's no law against asking!"

"You wouldn't follow that law anyways!", Darry argued.

I laughed at their antics, drawing their attention back to me. I smiled at them, and then, as if on cue, my stomach growled angrily at me, demanding food. I laughed, not too bothered by it.

Darry smiled a bit, "Let's wake up Ponyboy, my other little brother, and have breakfast. We can talk about where you're from later.", he said.

I nodded happily, "Sounds good!"

After a few minutes of me sitting at the kitchen table and talking with Sodapop, Darry came down with a sleepy Ponyboy following close behind him. My heart skipped a beat; he was so… so… *fan girl squeal*

"Morning, Soda…", Ponyboy said drowsily. "Who's the guest Darry was talking about…?", he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He opened them fully to look at me. Greenish-grey eyes locked with brown ones. I felt my face get hot as he slowly became more awake.

"W-Whoa!", Ponyboy exclaimed suddenly, his beautiful eyes wide. "Who's this girl?"

I laughed, "I'm Alex. You must be Darry and Soda's little brother, Ponyboy, right?"

He looked down in shame for his own name. I felt my heart crack at that.

_Nooo! Don't be sad! I love you name!_, I cried mentally.

"I really like your name!", I said quickly. He looked up from the ground and back at me, a sparkle in his eyes. "It's so unique and awesome! I wish I had a cool name like yours! 'Alex' is so… boring! 'Ponyboy' is so cool!"

He grinned, "Thanks, Alex."

My face turned beet red at his smile, so I looked away quickly and tried to hide my face behind my messy dark brown bangs.

"No problem, Ponyboy.", I smiled, blushing.

I probably looked like I didn't care much, but my heart soared, _I made him smile! Ah~ his heavenly smile! Oh gawd, I sound like such a creeper._

"So, what's for breakfast?", I asked, my face mostly cooled down, my cheeks still a light pink colour.

Ponyboy sat down at the table, yawning as he did so.

Darry grinned and set a cake -that I had been to busy with Ponyboy to realize he had taken out- in front of us. It was chocolate cake with chocolate icing, half of it eaten. I blinked before grinning as I remembered they eat chocolate cake for breakfast.

"You guys eat cake for breakfast?", I asked Darry in a dull voice, trying to keep a straight face.

He nodded, "We like chocolate."

My face broke into a grin, "Nice."

Darry cut us all a slice -and one for himself- and we sat down at the kitchen table together, eating the world's most unhealthy breakfast. Oh, god… The chocolate cake was absolutely delicious. If I ever went back home, I would eat this for breakfast every day.

_Wait, what?_, I thought, freezing mid-bite, the fork only a few centimeters from my mouth. _'If I ever go back home'…?_

The weight of that sentence hit me like a ton of bricks. When I woke up earlier I thought idly about it, but now that I thought about it…

_What if I never go home?_, I thought, almost panicking a bit. _I'll never see mom, dad, my sisters, Eden, Alysha, Kathia, Alicia, Julia, or anybody ever again! Would I be able to throw all of them away to live here and do my best to make Ponyboy love me back?_

I looked at Ponyboy for a moment; he was eating his chocolate cake, but while I was staring he snuck a glance at me like he'd done it before and realized he got caught. He blushed and shoved more chocolate cake down his throat, almost choking in the process.

"Whoa, calm down there, Pony.", Sodapop said, chuckling a bit. "The cake ain't going anywhere."

Ponyboy bowed his head, still blushing, and said defensively, "I know that, I ain't stupid…"

Ponyboy stole one last glance at me, his grayish green eyes boring into my solid chocolate brown ones. I couldn't look away, but Ponyboy was too embarrassed to stare any longer. However, that brief eye-catching moment justified all the selfishness and doubt in my heart.

… _You know what, this just might be worth it._

**Oh god, this chapter was short! I tried to make it longer, but it didn't do much… This is just sad… Ugh, anyways. I'm also sorry for taking so damn long to update! I meant to update forever and a half ago, but I'm lazy and depressed. (Sorry for bothering you with my problems, but they're also my excuses~) I hope you liked this pathetically short chapter and I'm sorry this note here is so long! I won't blame you if you stop reading this story. (=_=')||| Again, thank you so much for reading and (if you liked it) check every so often for an update on this story!**


End file.
